16 and Already a Murderer
by Catnip-wisegirl
Summary: She's dead. She's dead and it's my entire fault. Well I didn't exactly grab a knife and stab her or shoot her in the heart. I…well… it's complicated. Ever since she died a week ago I've been having nightmares about her. The guilt is eating me alive. Percy and Annabeth were best friends. Until she committed suicide. Then one night Percy sees his friend again as a ghost. please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hi! This is technically my second story but I deleted the first one so this is the only one I have. I really hope someone reads this and enjoys it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Unfortunately.**

She's dead. She's dead and it's my entire fault. Well I didn't exactly grab a knife and stab her or shoot her in the heart. I…well… it's complicated. Ever since she died a week ago I've been having nightmares about _her_. The guilt is eating me alive. Right now I was asleep having yet again another nightmare.

_ I was strapped down to my bed and I couldn't get up. I started struggling, trying to get myself free. My blue pillow and duvet were nowhere to be seen. I looked around the dark room and saw hundreds of eyes. I started to panic until I realised they were just the eyes of all my old stuffed animals. I really wished I had gotten rid of them ages ago because I was starting to get freaked out. The thick ropes burned against my skin. I had to get out. I just had to. Suddenly the door opened slowly with a loud creak. I stopped moving. I was not looking forward to whatever was about to come into my room. At first nothing happened, then one by one all the people who had ever been close to '__her__' came in. Her dad, her step mum, her step brother even our friends from school. The words of hate they screamed at me as they crowded around my bed were unbearable. "You did this."_

_"You killed her."_

_"It's your entire fault."_

_"We hate you for what you did." They kept screaming at me. I tried to get my hands free to cover my ears and block out all the painful words but it was no use I was stuck to the bed. I couldn't take it anymore. "We thought you were meant to be her best friend." _

_That's when I woke up screaming. There were tears running down my face. My mum rushed into my bedroom. "It's okay. Don't worry mama's here. Don't cry." I didn't say anything I just let the tears keep falling. My mum held me close to her. I suddenly felt really bad. She didn't deserve to wake up at 4 am and have to comfort her screaming son. She was the sweetest person in the entire world and her soft, light brown hair reminded me of chocolate. I felt so sorry for her, a year ago her parents had died in a fire and she cried for days. Now she has to deal with a son who keeps her up at night because of nightmares about the girl he practically killed. I'm such a horrible person. My mum's voice took me out of my thoughts, "honey, are you okay? I think you should get some rest." I tried to control my breathing so I could respond. "Yeah. You're right, night mum." _

_"Goodnight we'll talk about this later ok?"_

_"Okay." She left my room and I slid under the covers. There was no use trying to go to sleep I knew I would just have more nightmares. I just couldn't get her out of my head. So I just lay in bed staring at the ceiling. I heard whispering from the next room. I couldn't exactly hear what my mum and dad were talking about but it was most likely about me. _

_I hardly ever see my dad he's always working. He's an archaeologist so he's always travelling the world looking for new things to discover and preserve. I've basically been brought up by only my mum. At first my parents used to argue about how he's never at home. 'She' would always be there for me when they did. But now it's okay because he makes sure he comes back during school holidays like summer or Christmas holidays. So my family didn't really have any problems. Until now. I felt bad for stressing my parents out but there was really nothing I could do. _

_For the second time that night I was jolted out of my thoughts by the buzz of my phone. I picked it up from my bedside table, trying not to make a sound so that my parents wouldn't realise I'm still awake. It was a text from my friend Malcolm._

_I had met Malcolm when I was 13. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was new at our school and I had been assigned to help him out for a while. He was quite shy and you could barely get him to say anything. After I introduced him to Amelia and __her__ he opened up a bit and eventually it seemed like we had known each other our whole lives. Amelia was my other friend. I met her on our first day of secondary school. When I was 11. She was slightly annoyed that she had to sit next to me and not her friend but after a while she got used to it. She had long red hair and hazel eyes. _

_Anyway Malcolm was asking me to look out the window. I wonder why. I quietly crept towards the window and opened the window. Malcolm was climbing up the ladder we use in case of an emergency. I remember when 'she' used to do that every time I was grounded. 'She' would always sneak in through the window and hang out like best friends are supposed to. _

_I opened the window and let Malcolm in. "Hey, what's up?" I whispered._

_"Sorry I came so late it's just I keep thinking about, you know, what happened a week ago."_

_"Yeah I've been having nightmares about it. My parents are starting to get worried." _

_"I'm sorry. It must be even worse for you. You knew her longer than anyone else at school had."_

_"Yeah." There was an awkward pause, until he broke the silence._

_"Maybe if we talked about it we'll feel better. Isn't that what they say in those cheesy movies?" _

_"Ok what should I say?"_

_"Ooh I'll be a therapists asking for your problems!" Only Malcolm would joke around at a time like this. "Lie down please."_

_May as well play along, I thought. I lay down on the bed like he asks. "So how do you feel?"_

_"Well my best friend committed suicide a week ago so how do you want me to feel, happy?!" I snapped. I don't know why. Maybe because no one has asked me how I felt since she died and felt annoyed that it took a week for someone to really care about how I felt. "Sorry." I apologised._

_"No, it's ok. Look if you need anyone to cheer you up I'm here for you."_

_"Yeah, I know thanks." He probably saw the sad look in my eye because he gave me a sympathetic smile. Then he yawned. "Anyway I should get back home. Try getting some sleep no-one wants a grouchy Percy at school tomorrow!" he joked. "Just kidding, see ya at school." _

_"Bye." He then climbed out the window and down the ladder and headed home. I closed the green coloured curtains and then climbed into bed. On the bright side I was able to fall asleep without any nightmares but I was dreading tomorrow. _

_It was the first day of school and I knew I would be haunted with memories of __her__. _

_**Please leave a review and follow this story! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Hi to anyone who is actually reading this! I hope you're enjoying it so far. **_

_I was right. As soon as I got to the entrance of the school building I kept having flashback. The times she used to wait outside for me. Or that one time I got us both into detention. All the times we spent in front of this building were just sad memories now. I shook my head trying to focus on what was important. School. _

_I never really liked school but I also didn't hate it either. I wasn't extremely clever I guess you could say I was average. Anyways I started walking down the corridor to my form room. Our school was odd. Each form class had a mythological name, titans, gods, demigods and satyrs. My form was the demigods and we were partnered with the satyrs whenever we had lessons with another form. When waiting for our form tutor, Mr Brunner, we usually wait outside our form room chatting to our friends. Everyone was waiting outside our class but they weren't chatting with their friends. No, they were staring at me. Then trying to pretend they weren't looking at me at all they started talking to their friends. The sad part was though I could hear what they were talking about, me and __her__._

_ "Oh poor Percy I bet he's really sad." _

_"Yeah they were best friends after all."_

_"He knew her more than any of us._

_"He must be devastated." It got me really annoyed but before I could do anything Mr Brunner came, unlocked the doors and let us all in. _

_Luckily Mr Brunner was a really nice guy so he let us sit wherever we wanted to. Our tables had four seats which was great for me and my friends. Only now there would be one person missing. "All right class settle down." The rest of the class sat down and stopped talking._

_"Now __kids__ (he didn't like being very formal) as I'm sure a lot of you know we have lost a very special member of our class. I know there are a few people here who were really close with our class member and may not be handling it very well so I want everyone to support each other ok?" he looked at me as he said this. He knew me and __her __were good friends. Everyone did it was so obvious. We did everything together. We were always partners for everything and we always hung out after school. "Well that's all the notices I have so I guess you can just chat with your friends. I'm sure you guys missed each other over the holidays."_

_Nico and Thalia started to catch up. After all it had been about a month since we'd seen each other because of the summer holidays. Nico told us about how he didn't really do much over the holidays and that he basically just watched TV and played in the garden with his 4 year old sister Luna. Thalia on the other hand had done lots during the holidays. Her family had gone to Italy for almost the entire holidays and she wouldn't stop blabbering about it. I mean normally I wouldn't mind but I wasn't exactly feeling happy right now. I guess I was annoyed that everyone else had a good summer but me. "So….. How was your summer Percy?" I could tell that she felt a little nervous about asking afraid maybe that I would snap at her or something. I wish I could say that I proved her wrong but sadly that's exactly what I did. "Oh it was great I spent most of the days hanging around with my best friend. Then the next day I go over to her house to find out that she killed herself!" I shouted. Everyone in class was staring at me. Mr Brunner came over and tried to calm me down. "Percy I understand you're upset but shouting at Thalia isn't very nice now just-"_

_"No you don't understand and you never will!" There were tears streaming down my face. It was all too much. I stormed out of the classroom. I sunk down to the ground and sat there with my head in my hands. _

_I heard footsteps coming out of room. Most likely Nico he always came to cheer me up. Someone sat next to me on the ground. "Hey." I lifted my head up I was surprised to see Thalia. I thought she would be too angry to talk to me at all. "I'm sorry," I told her._

_"No it was my fault. It must be really hard for you. I might not know about all of what you're going through but let's not forget that you only knew her for 3 more years than I did. This is really hard for me as well. You knew her longer so of course it's going to be hard but I promise that we'll both get through this and if there's anything you need I'm here okay?" I stared at her; she had tears rimming her eyes. I never really thought about how she would be feeling. In fact everyone in our class would be feeling upset. She was liked by everyone. There wasn't a single person that didn't like her. We were all her friends and we were going to miss her so much. Thalia pulled me into a hug. "Thanks."_

_"No problems now come on we're going to be late to the first lesson of the New Year, maths."_

_"Oh no, not maths!" after that I managed to get through the school day normally. The only thing that bothered me was the fact that I wasn't sitting next to her like I usually did in all my classes but I tried not to think about it._

_Well the day was normal until lunch. I went and sat down at the table that my friends were sitting at. Thalia and Nico were there as well as a few of my other friends from the __Romans__ Reyna, Hazel, Jason and Frank. All my classes that I didn't have with my form class had at least one of them in it so I was never alone and always had a partner. _

_The sad thing was though that __she was in all my classes and because we were best friends we were always partners. We would both help each other out when we were stuck on questions and we would always have something to chat about. I know that I still have friends to sit with but I felt like by sitting with someone else I was betraying _

_Back to lunch. Whilst I was eating I felt like people were staring at me and when I looked up I saw that I was right. "What?" I snapped. Thalia and Nico flinched but the others just looked at me with scared and sympathetic eyes. At first I was confused but then I realised that they were afraid. They thought that I was going to start yelling or something like in Form. It was like I was a time bomb and they thought I would explode. "I'm sorry it's just I've been having a hard time lately." I told them. No-one said anything until Hazel spoke. "We know Percy and were here for you okay?" _

_"Thanks." After that we just ate our lunch in silence, no-one knowing what to say._

_**I hoped you liked it and I will try to update soon. **_

_**Please leave a review or follow this story! :)**__  
><em> 


End file.
